


I Hate Surprises

by Fly_high_butterfly



Series: Fandom One-Shots [20]
Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bullying, F/M, Fluff, Homecoming, Jocks, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Military, Protective Eddy, Reunion, Surprises, nerd, pep rally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fly_high_butterfly/pseuds/Fly_high_butterfly
Summary: This was based off a picture I saw of Kevin in a military uniform and chopped hair hugging Edd
Relationships: Ed/May Kanker, Edd "Double D"/Kevin, Eddy/Nazz (Ed Edd n Eddy), Rolf (Ed Edd n Eddy)/Lee Kanker
Series: Fandom One-Shots [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798084
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	I Hate Surprises

"Double D, get up!" Eddy yells throughout the apartment that they share, with Ed. They all pull the money from their jobs together to pay rent as they all ended up going to the same college, well Edd downgraded from an Ivy League school because he didn't want to leave his home.

Edd sighs sitting up and grabbing all his necessities before climbing into one of their two showers. He shivers when he turns on the water, it seems Ed took most of the hot water, so it'll be a quick shower.

Edd walks out of the bathroom drying his hair when he passes the calendar that he has hanging in his room. "Um Eddy!" Edd yells out as he looks at the calendar confused.

"Yeah, Double D," Eddy yells as he enters his room without permission though Edd doesn't seem to care, he does it too often to even try anymore.

"It's Saturday," Edd states looking up at Eddy confused as to why he had woken him up. Edd was wondering why he hadn't been the first one awake, like usual.

"Yes," Eddy responds as if that was obvious raising his eyebrows.

"Why am I awake?" Edd asks, this is the only day that he ever gets to sleep in and Eddy has to go and ruin this blessed day for him.

"Today is the school pep rally, homecoming game, and home coming dance," Eddy states as if it were no big deal. 

Ever since they had started high school Eddy had been catching up to others in height and by the time they reached their senior year he was big enough and apparently good enough to join the school football team. Sure Edd knew his anger and determination would come in handy but just seeing him pummel the other team is frightening.

"Why must I attend? There is no benefit to me attending this event other than the probability of those jerks making fun of me at some point," Edd sighs rolling his eyes as he sits at his desk to comb his hair and put on his hat.

"I thought I told those jerks to back off you," Eddy growls glaring at the wall as if in thought of how to get back at the stupid bullies.

"It's fine, it's not like they do anything when you or Ed are around," Edd says as he stands up and fixes his bed so that it isn't a mess from when he had first woken up. 

In high school Ed got really into wrestling and eventually got a scholarship just for that. Though he's not the most intelligent being be is able to keep his grades up just enough, with Edd's help of course, so that he isn't kicked off the team. People wonder how these two big browny guys could be friends with the likes of a nerdy stick who has seemingly yet to hit his growth spurt.

"Eddy! Eddy! Eddy!" Ed yells repeatedly as he comes running into Edd's room without knocking but it's not like he was trying to hide his presence anyways.

"WHAT!?!" Eddy yells angry and annoyed to which Ed just chuckles smiling at his friends.

"Nazz is here," He says as a smile grows on Eddy's face and he walks out of the room leaving the other two alone. Nazz and Eddy had gotten to become somewhat friends their junior year of high school and eventually admitted their feelings for each other the summer after senior year. They were just lucky enough that they had both already applied and gotten into the same college.

"So, is May coming?" Edd asks as he starts placing all his necessities into a bag. His gloves, hand sanitizer, chap stick, sunblock, bug spray, and really anything one could possibly need.

"Yeah she said she was going to get there early with Marie and Lee but she's going to save us seats," Ed nods repeatedly to himself as if trying to remember if what he is saying is correct. "Yeah."

Ed and May were in a weird position all throughout high school as she was a bit obsessed with him, well all three of the girls were obsessed with Ed, Edd, and Eddy. Eventually May settled down enough to be a reasonable human being and had a real conversation with Ed. Though Ed may not be the smartest he is good with emotions and seeing when someone is truly genuine. They have been together since the beginning of college, though May and her sisters go to another college.

"Well, that's helpful," Edd smiles as he grabs his bag and they both walk out into the living room to see Nazz and Eddy making out by the door. Edd tends to forget just how gross it is to see those two suck each other's faces off. "Couldn't you have at least closed the door before you decided it would be appropriate to eat each other's faces?"

Eddy pulls away chuckling as he turns back to his two friends. "Sorry Double D," Eddy chuckles but then looks at his phone. "Oh, well we have to go anyways we only have a little bit before the pep rally begins."

"Splendid," Edd sighs as they walk out and lock the door before heading down to get in their cars and drive over.

When they arrive at the field they start looking around for May when they suddenly see her and her sisters waving at them like crazy.

"I've got to go get changed for the rally," Nazz says kissing Eddy's cheek and waving to Edd and Ed before rushing off to get ready for her cheerleading performance. 

"I should probably head over too, you also Ed, we are all supposed to come out with our teams," Eddy says shoving Ed's shoulder towards another direction and he nods.

"Just go sit with May, sorry," Ed says before running off leaving Edd nodding in okay before walking up to the three girls. They had really grown into themselves, some of the most beautiful girls around. It's quite ironic how everyone seemed to be repulsed by them in middle school and the beginning of high school but now everyone is drooling after them.

"Double D!" They all cheer giving him the biggest group hug as he closes his eyes extremely uncomfortable with their contact.

"Where is Ed?" May asks looking behind Edd as if he is just going to appear out of thin air making Edd laugh softly. 

"He had to accompany his wrestling team as they are introduced for the new year," Edd explains and all three girls nod in understanding as they sit down and the pep rally begins.

The teams are all introduced and people cheer excited for the incoming year. The cheer team then comes and performs a long cheer and everyone cheers along excitedly. Some games are planned so that there is some audience participation and people don't get too bored. The whole time the band is playing which Edd is able to point out Rolf as he goes along with the beat.

Eventually it's the start of the home coming game and Ed appears receiving a large hug and kiss on the cheek from May. 

Edd looks at the other two sisters as they talk. They had both lost interest in Edd and Ed in Sophomore year when Edd came out and Lee started liking Rolf. It all worked out the best it could possibly have, honestly.

Edd doesn't pay much attention to the game as he started reading the book he has to finish by Wednesday for his English class. Then suddenly the timer buzzed announcing that it was half time and officially the time in which the cheerleaders do their whole routine.

Though what made Edd jump was someone tapping on a microphone to which it rings getting everyone's attention. "Hello everyone!" The announcer yells and the crowd responds loudly cheering. "We would like to thank all of you for coming in support of our school and teams as this year starts off with a bang. The cheer leaders are ready to bring this house down with their amazing performance but first we would like to welcome back, after a year in the military away from home, a boy who many know. Kevin Barr!"

All of the air seems to be sucked out of Edd's lungs as his head snaps up and he watches as his boyfriend walks onto the field in his military uniform and chopped off hair. Edd covers his mouth as tears fall from his eyes as he is almost unable to move.

Kevin takes the microphone as everyone cheers to welcome him back home. "It's so good to be back!" He yells and everyone cheers loudly. "But I would really love it if my boyfriend would join me down here."

And almost as if on instinct, Edd jumps up and speeds down the stands and straight onto the field. He launches himself into Kevin's arms as he starts sobbing into his shoulder. "You're despicable," Edd cries clutching him tightly praying that it isn't just a dream and that he's really here.

"Love you too," Kevin chuckles clutching him just as tightly before pulling Edd away from his shoulder and kissing him softly. He then sets him on the ground and takes a deep breath. "Edd I've wanted to do this for a really long time but I think it's finally the right time, so here I go... Edd, will you marry me?"

Kevin gets on one knee making Edd break out in tears again so much so he can't talk so he just nods in acceptance.

Kevin and Edd have been together since Sophomore year when Edd finally came out, though Kevin didn't officially come out till the following year. But once everyone learned of their relationship they were shocked, but not as mush as the said couple. They just fit perfectly which was strange for them, considering their previous "relationship" as bully and victim. Then when Senior year ended Kevin headed off to the military and Edd was devastated and terrified that something may happen to him. But here he is, safe and home.

"I love you so much," Edd cries into his chest as Kevin picks him up to get them out of the way as the cheerleaders take their positions for half time. 

"I love you too, love," Kevin responds making Edd laugh at the nickname. That was when Kevin could finally slip the ring on Edd's finger as his hand wasn't shaking as much anymore.

"Congrats you two," Eddy says walking up and patting both of them in the shoulder making Edd suspicious.

"You knew, didn't you?" Edd asks narrowing his eyes making Eddy chuckle nervously before walking away without a response. "Who knew?"

"Everyone," Kevin chuckles making Edd pout and look away to which Kevin grabs his chin to turn him and kiss his lips.

"You know I hate surprises and finding things out last," Edd pouts still not looking Kevin in the eyes as if he was actually upset though he was far too overjoyed to be upset.

"I know, love," Kevin chuckles pulling Edd to his chest happily.

"But I quite like this surprise," Edd says dropping the pout and grinning up at Kevin happily.

Kevin just shakes his head chuckling before lifting him up to wrap his legs around his waist and carry him somewhere else. Edd just wraps his arms around his neck and admires the beautiful diamond ring. They're getting married!!

**Author's Note:**

> Be aware that I am making the pep rally, homecoming game and dance up, whether it happens or not in college is unsure to me but I just wanted to make it a "big" event.
> 
> I actually quite liked this and liked the idea of giving them a high school-esq back story. It was pretty fun to make too but I hope you guys enjoyed it as well.


End file.
